


Real gamers play moviestarplanet and cry

by Emsilyyy (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), because i started playing mystic messenger again, its a GROUP CHAT fic, keith is obsessed with sims
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Emsilyyy
Summary: After meeting some strange people at moviestarplanet one early morning, Hunk and Lance has made some new friends.-----------RedGay: bella is honestly so lucky???Sharpshooter logged in.Sharpshooter: bella in twilight?RedGay: WHAT??? n oRedGay: bella GOTHSharpshooter: who the fuck is that??  and why is she luckyRedGay: SHE IS MARRIED TO MORTIMER GOTHRedGay: he is honestly the dsddiestSharpshooter: dsddiestRedGay: im ignoring u





	1. Mortimer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey
> 
> this is now edited btw

**8.21.17**  
 **REAL GAMERS**  
_RedGay logged in._

  
RedGay: bella is honestly so lucky???

Sharpshooter logged in.

Sharpshooter: bella in twilight?

RedGay: WHAT??? n o

RedGay: bella GOTH

Sharpshooter: who the fuck is that??  and why is she lucky

RedGay: SHE IS MARRIED TO MORTIMER GOTH

RedGay: he is honestly the dsddiest

Sharpshooter: dsddiest

RedGay: im ignoring u

_RoverStan logged in._

RoverStan: ah yes

RoverStan: of course ur talking about mortimer  
RoverStan: i shouldnt have fixed ur pc  
RoverStan: u didnt even thank me

RedGay: im sorry  
RedGay: thanks  
RedGay: like that

RoverStan: u talked about mortimer all after school

Sharpshooter: wait so u guys know eachother irl?

RoverStan: ye

RedGay: were in the same class actually

Sharpshooter: what

RoverStan: ye

Sharpshooter: ur not faking?

_Shito logged in._  
Shito: im T I R E D  
Shito: I want to sleep but i have a test tomorrow ughhhh

_RedGay changed Shito to DeadInside._

DeadInside: couldnt be more accurate

RedGay: ;))))

Sharpshooter: okayyy  
Sharpshooter: but who the fuk is mmortimer and why does roverstan know who he is

RedGay: hes the love of my life

RoverStan: hes a fictional character from a game

 

_Flawless logged in._

Sharpshooter: what game

RedGay: sims

Sharpshooter: what the fuck is a sims

DeadInside: I JUST SCREAMED

_Flawless logged in._  
Flawless: Yo, what's going on?

TheIncredibleHunk logged in.  
TheIncredibleHunk: hey guys, just finished class

RoverStan: SHARPSHOOTER DOESNT KNOW WHAT SIMS IS

Flawless: N O

TheIncredibleHunk: guess what were doing tomorrow, blue, playing sims  
TheIncredibleHunk: though i only have sims 3

RedGay: u heathen

TheIncredibleHunk: ???

RedGay: sims 3 is disgusting  
RedGay: the colours are so dark, the clothes are hideous

RoverStan: did u even look urself in the mirror today? are u describing sims 3 or urself

RedGay: probs both tbh

DeadInside: so were just gonna ignore the fact that sharpshooter doesnt know what sims is????

Flawless: ye

Sharpshooter: I was gone for 5 minutes wow

RoverStan: what are u even doing rn? 

Sharpshooter: helping my mom with some stuff

TheIncredibleHunk: does it have anything to do with my birthday?

Sharpshooter: will u believe me if i said no?

RoverStan: wait, its ur birthday???

TheIncredibleHunk: tomorrow actually

DeadInside: why didnt u say anything

TheIncredibleHunk: i didnt think of it as important

RedGay: happy b-day man  
RedGay: but anyways back to the man of my dreams  
RedGay: have any of u even seen mortimers ass????  
RedGay: its what heavens made of??

DeadInside: i never thought of mortimer as ur type

RedGay: what do u mean?

RoverStan: yeah i agree  
RoverStan: theres a certain boy at our school that definetely has peaked ur interest

RedGay: yeah but its pretty unrealistic tho??? he is sickeningly straight

RoverStan: my sources say otherwise

DeadInside: are your sources matt?

RoverStan: ye

DeadInside: nice

Sharpshooter: what does the sources say?

RoverStan: the guy started making out with my brother a couple of weeks ago

RedGay: it was probably just for attention tho

RoverStan: idk, i have a feeling it wasnt

Flawless: I'm back.

RedGay: how do you know

RoverStan: i said it was a feeling  
RoverStan: hey, moms making dinner, u wanna come

RedGay: what is it

RoverStan: pasta

RedGay: ill be there in 2 minutes  
_RedGay logged off._

DeadInside: is it bad that im laughing

Flawless: Wow! Thanks everyone for welcoming me back.  
Flawless: I feel so loved.

Sharpshooter changed Flawless to Salty.

Salty: :(

Sharpshooter: turn that frown upside down  
Salty: ):

TheIncredibleHunk: mood

Sharpshooter: nooo, my beautidul lemon dont say that  
Sharpshooter: be happy

RoverStan: dont worry

DeadInside: it the other way around

Sharpshooter: like saltys frown

RoverStan: gtg reds here now  
RoverStan logged off.

TheIncredibleHunk: i didnt even get the chance to say goodbye

Sharpshooter: u never say goodbye to me :(

TheIncredibleHunk: adhjbsdjnaskd  
TheIncredibleHunk: we live together

Salty: what

DeadInside: since when???

Sharpshooter: for like?? a year??? i think

Salty: w h a t

TheIncredibleHunk: yeah

DeadInside: how did we not know this

Sharpshooter: weve only known eachother for a week

_DeadInside changed DeadInside to Confused._

Sharpshooter: i just noticed salty didnt even have any cap letters in those Messages

Salty: you guys are rubbing off on me.  
Salty: it's not good.

TheIncredibleHunk: i gotta go do some laundry  
TheIncredibleHunk: byeee<3

Sharpshooter: see u when i get home<3

TheIncredibleHunk: <3  
_TheIncredibleHunk logged off._

Salty: wait, so you're not home?

Sharpshooter: nope

Confused: so where are u?

Sharpshooter: on my way home from moms

Sharpshooter: were planning for yellows b-day tomorrow

Salty: why don't you just live with her?

Sharpshooter: its a 3 hour bus trip from her house to School  
Sharpshooter: we live on campus

Salty: what's the school

 Sharpshooter: garrison

Confused: WHAT

Salty: i actually meant to wrrite what's the school like but okay.

Sharpshooter: whoops?

Confused: W H A T

Sharpshooter: what is it???

Confused: i went to that school last year???  
Confused: are u a freshman?

Sharpshooter: no were juniors

Confused: WHATTTTTT

Sharpshooter: how do i know ur not lying what ur trying to catfish me

Confused: no u dont understand  
Confused: i really was a student there  
Confused: look me up  
Confused: Takashi Shirogane

Sharpshooter: N O  
Sharpshooter: I DID NOT MEET TAKSHI FUCKING SHIROGANE ON MOVIESTARPLANET

RedGay logged in.  
RedGay: i just got Mortimer to divorce bella and marry my sim instead  
RedGay: btw what the actual fuck is going on

Sharpshooter: AAAAAAAAAAAH  
RoverStan logged in.  
RoverStan: im back

RedGay: NO WAY  
RedGay: U DO NOT GO TO THE GARRISON  
RedGay: ROVERSTAN IS PRANKING ME

Sharpshooter: what do you mean?

RedGay: WE go to the Garrison

RoverStan: ???  
RoverStan: are we all going to the same School  
RoverStan: wait  
RoverStan: do u guys have iverson???

Sharpshooter: I HATE HIM

RedGay: ME TOO BITCH

Sharpshooter: although i love bitching about teachers i gtg  
Sharpshooter: low on battery

RoverStan: byeeee

Sharpshooter: ;)  
 _Sharpshooter logged off._

RoverStan: i have som hw to do sooooo  
RoverStan logged off.

Salty: i have work tomorrow. so maybe i should go too.  
Salty: see you guys later.  
_Salty logged off._

RedGay: wow okay

Confused: see u this weekend?

RedGay: wait, its THIS weekend?

Confused: ye

RedGay: wow shit okay

RedGay: ye ill c u there

_Confused logged off._

_RedGay logged off._

**8.22.17**  
 **REAL GAMERS**  
_TheIncredibleHunk logged in._  
TheIncredibleHunk: petition to start calling sharpshooter blue

_RoverStan logged in._  
RoverStan: why lol

_RedGay logged in._

TheIncredibleHunk: hes the exact opposite of red  
TheIncredibleHunk: i showed him a pic of Mortimer goth and he just went ewwww

RedGay: *gay gasp*  
RedGay: imma beat his ass

RoverStan: lol

_RoverStan changed Sharpshooter to Blue._

_Blue logged in._  
Blue: i got tired after look behind Incredibles shoulder

_Confused logged in._  
_Confused changed Confused to WhyAreUEvenActive._

WhyAreUEvenActive: its like 3 in the morning og the fuck to sleep

TheIncredibleHunk: wait, are we all starting With the color thing

RoverStan changed RoverStan to green.  
Green: ye

TheIncredibleHunk: noooo, i wanted to be green

Blue changed TheIncredibleHunk to Yellow<3.

Yellow<3: naaaw love u too<3333

Blue: ;) <33

Green: ewwwww

_WhyAreUEvenActive changed WhyAreUEvenActive to black._

Green: why black tho?

black: so its like my soul

Blue: THE B HAS TO BE CAPITAL

_black changed black to bLACK._  
bLACK: better?

_Blue changed bLACK to Black._

Black: fine

_RedGay logged off._

Green: ???

Yellow<3: did he fall asleep??

Blue: *bi shrug*

_RedGay logged in._  
RedGay: sorry i thought i saw my crush walk by outside

Green: ;))))

Blue: was it?

RedGay: no ):

_Salty logged in._  
Salty: please go to sleep.

Green: hmmmmm  no

Blue: are u joining the color scheme?

Salty; ???

Green: ye

Green: we chose our fave colors and are using them as nicknames

Blue: blue isnt my fave color lol

Yellow<3: it isnt?

Blue: no lololololool  
Blue: its black

RedGay: why?

Blue: theres a guy in my class that is always wearing black  
Blue: and he looks REALLY good in it

RedGay: gayyyyy

Salty: mood honestly.  
Salty: even though my favourite colour is cyan.  
Salty: i think i'm gonna go with pink.

Salty changed Salty to Pink.

Yellow<3: pink is honestly such a badass color not gonna lie

Blue: DID U JUST WRITE COLOR WITH AN U

Pink: yup.

Blue: DISGUTSING

Pink: nah.

Blue: understandable have a nice day

Green: wtf is even going on?

RedGay: i have no idea

Pink: if i go to sleep now, i might get two hours of sleep so goodnight.

Green: wait, do you Wake up at 6?

Pink: yup.  
_Pink logged off._

RedGay: i think shiro fell asleep  
RedGay: hes not answering my Calls

Yellow<3: u have his number?

RedGay: ye lol  
RedGay: he's my adoprive Brother

Blue logged off.

Yellow<3: what

**8.22.17**  
 **Hunk <3 + Lanceyboi**  
_Lanceyboi logged in._  
Lanceyboi: waitwaitwait  
Lanceyboi: if red is TAKASHI SHIROGANES ADOPTIVE BROTHER  
Lanceyboi: that means hes Keith fucking kogane

_Hunk <3 logged in._  
Hunk<3: yup  
Hunk<3: ur fucked  
Hunk<3: ur in love With someone that wants to sleep With Mortimer goth

Lanceyboi: im not in love  
Lanceyboi: but man wtf

Hunk<3: highkey crushing then

Lanceyboi: i hate u

Hunk<3: no u dont

Lanceyboi: ur right :(<3

**8.22.17**  
 **REAL GAMERS**  
RedGay: what happened??

_Yellow <3 logged in._  
Yellow<3: Yeah sorry, i know who you are  
Yellow<3: blue never stops talking about u

_Blue logged in._  
Blue: HUNK  
Blue: wait fuck  
Blue: nothing happened?

RedGay: wait  
RedGay: ur name is hunk?

Yellow<3: Yeah

Blue: nope ur mistaken  
Blue: bruh

Yellow<3: sorry bud

Blue: does this mean green is katie?

Green: my friends Call me pidge

Blue: u consider us friends?

Green: ye

Yellow<3: im touched     TuT

RedGay: but Whos blue

Blue: a mystery youll never know

Yellow<3: lol

RedGay: :/ y tho

Blue: its actually pretty obvious, since im friends With hunk

RedGay: i dont know who hunk even is

Green: i do, but hes friends With half the School

RedGay: wow

Yellow<3: i like People

Green: HA  
Green: he mostly hangs out With, nyma, lance, rolo...  
Green: y'know  
Green: those guys

Yellow<3: whats that supposed to mean?

Green: ...  
Green: nothing?

RedGay: i feel ya

Blue: okay??  
Blue: i gotta log off...  
Blue: School starts in 2 hours wtffff

Yellow<3: what

RedGay: shit ur rite

Green: byeeee

Yellow<3: <3

_Blue logged off._

_Yellow <3 logged off._

_Green logged off._

_RedGay logged off._

Black: finally  
_Black logged off._

 


	2. Hunk's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS THE BIG DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of mistakes bc im tired and dont know english

**8.22.17**

**Hunk <3 + Lanceyboi**

_Lanceyboi logged in._

_Hunk <3 logged in._

Lanceyboi: im almost there

 

Lanceyboi: like two minutes away

 

Hunk<3: see u then

 

Lanceyboi: <3

 

Hunk<3: :D

_Lanceyboi logged off._

_Hunk <3 logged off._

 

Lance rounded a corner at their high school. Not too far away, he could see Hunk standing with their usual friend group. Nyma, Allura, Florona, Plaxum, Rolo, Shay and... Pidge? What? He walked over to them and gave Hunk his gift. "Do not open it until the party tonight." Hunk chuckled and put the present in his bag. "Hey," Lance turned to Pidge. "Are you new? I'm Lance." He smiled and reached his hand out to her. He knew she wasn't though. They had several classes together. But she couldn't know he knew her.

He didn't know how Nyma or Rolo would react if they saw him being 'weak' and getting to know people who weren't 'popular'.

She gritted her teeth and looked from his hand and up at him. "We have french together."

"Oh! Are you sure? I don't remember you at all!"

She sighed, "Yeah, I'm sure. It's Pidge, by the way."

Lance looked at Plaxum and then back at Pidge. "What's a Pidge?"

She was really frustrated with him. He could tell. "My name! God."

He chuckled and massaged his neck. "Nice to meet you, Pudge, but we gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around."

Hunk eyed Lance and whispered something to her. He knew he was saying sorry for his dickish behavior. "Yeah, whatever." Then she walked off. Presumably to find Keith.

As Hunk and Lance were talking to History, Hunk was quiet. It was weird. "Are you like mad at me?" Lance asked.

Hunk didn't say anything.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so mean, but I couldn't act like I do online. She would've found out."

"I get it, okay." Hunk gestured aggresively. "I get why you acted like you did. I just-" he sighed.

"I'm sorry," it was all Lance could say. Then Hunk smiled at him. "Just don't be rude, okay?"

Lance nodded.

 

**8.22.17**

**REAL GAMERS**

_Green logged in._

Green: hunk and blue

Green: what the fuck is up with your friends

Green: nyma started flirting with me in lunch, lance didnt even remember me and rolo bitch glared me the entire day

 

_Yellow <3 logged in._

Yellow<3: i can talk to them if u want to?

 

_Pink logged in._

Pink: that's unlike lance.

 

Yellow<3: you know lance?

Pink: oh yeah.

Pink: i'm allura.

 

Yellow<3; WAIT how did i not know

 

Pink: we don't really hang out alot.

Yellow<3: i guess

Yellow<3: but we totally should

 

Pink: yes. :D

 

Yellow<3: i gtg teachers coming

 

Pink: bye<3.

 

Green: bye

 

_Yellow <3 logged off._

 

_RedGay logged in._

RedGay: lance?

 

Green: ye

Green: he introduced himself to me

 

Pink: and what's wrong with that?

 

Green: we have french and biology together

 

Pink: oh

 

RedGay: at least he tried to be nice?

 

Green: he asked me if i was sure we had classes together because he didnt remember who i was

 

_Blue logged in._

Blue: whats going on

Blue: wow, what a dick

 

Green: i know

 

Pink: he probably didnt' mean it

 

RedGay: i mean, hes cute but his peronality probs istn that great

 

Pink: NO! he's really sweet, i'm sure he just misunderstood the conversation.

 

Blue: i dont know him that well so i cant really say anything

 

Yellow<3: changing the subject

Yellow<3: anyways, my friends are planning a secret birthday party for me

Yellow<3: its at seven, u guys should come

 

Blue: HUNK

Blue: iT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET OMGGGG

 

RedGay: u wrote in the chat yesterday that u were planning a party for him

 

Blue: ...

Blue: touché

 

Green: blue is #rekt

 

Blue: ;_;

 

Green: but ill probably show up at least

Green: gift suggestions

 

Pink: gtg im gonna meet up with Lance and do some planning

_Pink logged off._

 

Yellow<3: theres really no need for gifts

 

Blue: BRING HIM THE FINEST THING YOU OWN

Blue: HE DESERVES NOTHING LESS<3

 

Yellow<3: :)

 

Green: i have a coupon?

 

Blue: ...

Blue: ill allow it

 

RedGay: i hav e a knife

 

Blue: no

 

RedGay: yes

 

Green: wtf is even going on

 

Yellow<3: i have no idea

Yellow<3: but igtg

 

Green: bye

 

Blue: see u when i get home

 

RedGay: later

 

_Yellow <3 logged off._

 

Blue: i should probs go too

_Blue logged off._

 

Green: see u before the party

 

RedGay: sure

 

_Green logged off._

_RedGay logged off._

 

"Hunk!" Lance shouted as he saw Hunk walking in the door at 6:43. "You're not supposed to be here in another twenty minutes." He crossed his arms as Hunk chuckled.

"It's gonna be fine-" Hunk tried to explain.

"NO! The surprise is ruined." Lance pouted and sat down on the couch in Allura's apartment. Making his best efforts to look sad. NOt too long  after Allura enters the room. A cake in her hands. "Oh! Hunk!" She sat the cake on the table on gave him a hug.

"You're early!"

"Yeah.. Well-"

"Lance told me everything, by the way, you don't need to worry."

Hunk looked confused. "Worry about what?" Allura only smiles and responds shortly. "Moviestarplanet." Hunk's mouth forms an 'o'. And then it's quiet.

"Let's put on some music, yeah? " Lance says from the couch.

After Allura had put on some music, she disappeared into her room to finish her makeup. It wasn't really neccessary. She was really pretty. Unnaturally pretty.

It's 7:58 and Lance, Allura and Nyma are in a heated conversation about pineapple. Pineapple pizza, to be more accurate. Then someone knocked on the door.

“I cannot believe you like that disgusting vomit!” Lance yelled at Nyma and Allura as he got up from his seat. Headed to the door. When he opened it he was met with the familiar faces of Pidge and Keith.

“Hey! Podge and...” he narrowed his eyes. “What’s your name again?”

Keith sighed in response. “ _Keith_.” Lance shrugged and stepped aside so they would be able to enter. Pidge grunted something to Keith. It sounded like a “we shouldn’t have come”, but Lance wasn’t entirely sure.

Hunk’s face lit up even more when he saw more guests. “Hey guys.” He pulled them in for a hug. “Glad you could make it.”

 

Keith looked slightly uncomfortable, but didn’t say anything. Pidge grinned widely as Hunk sat them down. “Happy birthday!” she pulled a present out of her bag. It was the size of her head, and Lance was impressed she was able to hold it.

“Oh.” Hunk said surprised. “I told you, you didn’t have to bring me anything.”

Pidge ignored him. “Open it!” And he did. “A coffemachine!”

“Yup,” Pidge gave him a cheeky grin. “I built it, Keith helped.” Hunk gave them another hug. 

“Lance!” Rolo entered the door behind him. “I brought some friends!” Behind him were at least 15 more people. Most of them from their school.


	3. Oh shit-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lacne is facked!!
> 
>  
> 
> short chapter whoops

**8.23.17**   
_RedGay logged in._   
_Blue logged in._   
_Yellow <3 logged in._   
_Green logged in._

RedGay: i really dont see the point of inviting rolo  
RedGay: u mustve known he was going to bring a lot of people

Yellow<3: rolos a good guy  
Yellow<3: he has good intentions even if his actions arent the best

RedGay: ugh

Blue: its not like u stayed very long anywas

RedGay: wait, u were there???

Blue: ya

Green: ??? really??

Yellow<3: of course he was, he planned it

Green: yea but like at the same time as us

Blue: i dont remember if i said hi to you guys, but i saw u at least

RedGay: u shouldve said smth

Blue: but then the surprise would be ruined

Yellow<3: thats not the reason and you know it

Blue: HUNK NO

Yellow<3: its really bc hes highkey crushing on keith and doesnt want him to know who he is  
Yellow<3: also hes still in the closet in rl and doesnt want his rl friends to know and doesnt trust us to keep a secret

Blue: WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU CANT GEEZ

RedGay: wha

_Blue logged off._

Green: Is he upset?

Yellow<3: no, hes probably just embarrased  
Yellow<3: im gonna check on him

_Yellow <3 logged off._

RedGay: i honsetly dont know what to say

Green: keep me out of the drama please

RedGay: mmmmm no

Green: fuk u  
 _Green logged off._

RedGay: PIDGE PLEASE!!  
 _RedGay logged off._

After Hunk had logged off, he finally got out of his room for the first time that day. It had been one of his less productive days. He'd woken up at 11 and eaten leftover chips he had at his bedside table while scrolling through recipes on tumblr. And now he needed to check on his friend.  
If Lance was upset, Hunk would know how to handle it. But that didn't make him understand why people had secrets. It just made life so difficult. It takes too much time to worry about what you didn't want other people to know. But even though Hunk couldn't keep the stories to himself, it never stopped them from telling them.  
"Hey, Lance?" He knocked at his door. Lance only groaned loudly in response. "I'm coming in." And he did. Lance laid on his bed with his face buried in the pillow. His phone was unlocked beside him, but not on the chatting app they used. The screen showed that he had barely 3% left.  
Hunk sighed. "What is it?"  
Lance suddenly jumped up and stared at him while frowning. "He wasn't supposed to know!" He shouted. Hunk chuckled in response. "I think I've actually mad eyour life easier."  
Lance furrowed his brows. "What do you mean? Did he say anything? OH GOD!" He quickly grabbed his phone, which had now ran out of battery. "NO! Hunk, what did he say?"  
Without responding, Hunk walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "You better check for yourself, I'm going to Shay's!" He shouted.  
"HUNK! PLEASE, NO!"  
"Bye, Lance!"


End file.
